liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tantalog language
Tantalog language is the native language of Jumba and Turo. It is also a language used by an extinct but highly advanced civilization which have familiar body shapes to the experiments. Creation Tantalog was created by Jumba Jookiba, a evil genius professor at Galaxy Defense Industries and the creator of 629 illegal genetic experiments. It is a cross between native Hawaiian, Chinese and Chezcreekian, which is a local language spoken by only a few people in the rural parts of Chesterfield which is in North Derbyshire England. Chezcreekian phrases include: Creek (not being good), Wangos (cigarettes), Snout Creeks (having a sniff or cold), Mowlems (not very nice), and Rowling (sneaking about in an unspecified manner). Wordlist Tantalog → English A *'Aba loocha' - Door *'Achi-baba' - Friend *'Accata' - Alright/clear *'Aggaba' - Stop *'Ah-chooga moopa' - Everybody out *'Ah-qae jihad' - Blast him *'Ahua shalom bye' - Good morning *'Aka boocha' - Let me out *'Aka-choota' - Gotta go *'Akare asaid' - It looks scary *'Aka tiki baba' - There it is/it's over there *'Akoota chi tay' - Your turn *'Allaf' - Five *'Allanet' - Fifty *'Akootah' - Let's dig/let's go *'Asal' - Ball *'Asafi' - Table *'Ashi salaam' - How are you? *'Asyrifah' - Excuse me B *'Ba'aq-quasr' - That is too loud *'Baacraphi' - Volleyball *'Baaheth jihadi' - Fight *'Baari' - Fan *'Baquaa' - Toilet *'Batookah' - Formal greeting *'Boojiboo' - Term of endearment or loved one (usually in the romantic sense) *'Bootifa' - Cool/good/beautiful *'Brasmathi' - Basket *'Blitznak' - Crud (derogatory) C *'Cama'ahar teh tebracres' - What is your name? *'Chappati' - Bread *'Choota' - Crud (derogatory) *'Chunga bey' - You first *'Crabba snabba' - Uh oh *'Crichaa' - Tennis Court *'Chabata' - Come and catch me D *'Detaka' - Die/begone *'Dinko te fabba' - You are fat *'Dunga haga blabla' - I don't like water E *'Eegalagoo' - Wow! *'El Kiyotay' - Good idea *'Emba-chua' - You said it F *'Farbras' - Ache *'Fooboo - '''Tired/sleepy *'Feeboogoo''' - Bring it on G *'Gaba' - What? *'Gaba ika tasoopa' - What's the big deal? *'Gatchi nosty' - Are you sure? *'Goobaja' - Let's go *'Goocha - '''Hey (you)! *'Graazi''' - Right H *'Hagra sofia' - Mall *'Hajmha sihkism' - Enthusiasm *'Hak tienet' - One hundred *'Hakkiah' - One *'Hakri deika' - Debris *'Halal' - Toast *'Halebye' - Taxi *'Hapdelup' - Up *'Harash' - Trash *'Hassiniyadh' - Sea *'Huaa allah' - Master *'Huaa awazi' - Spirit *'Huznet' - Twenty *'Huzziuh' - Two *'Heegata no feebee' - Don't give up/you can do it (motivational) I *'Ih' - Yes *'Ika patooba' - Baldy *'Ika patootie/Ika patooka' - Stupid-head or Grumpy Gus *'Ikata - '''Exclamation of discovery/command to approach/get/attack *'Iki bah bah''' - Come on *'Iky' - Yuck *'Imhaater' - Computer *'Injibay' - That *'Isa' - Is/am/are (to be) J *'Jaalba' - Something *'Jaba ramid nye hassin' - Long time no see *'Jal Wadis' - Rubble *'Jalipaa' - Radio *'Japdelup' - Down *'Jerudai' - Eight *'Jerunet' - Eighty *'Jhua tehrqua' - Good night *'Jua'aquad' - City *'Jugaar' - Juice K *'Kabchathi' - Eggs *'Kali ashol' - Accomplished *'Kanet' - Seventy *'Kaphong' - Monster *'Kata baka dooka' - May I be destructive? *'Kavi' - Seven *'Kha araimi shol' - Absent *'Khalido' - Notebook *'Khalifaud' - Six *'Khalinet' - Sixty *'Khodro esafhan' - Car *'Kodain' - Bookcase *'Koraadami' - Books *'Kurdaic' - Cake *'Kweesta' - Destroy L *'Le je impordement' - It is captured M *'Maathinya' - Luggage *'Maka maka' - Hurry *'Maladhi' - Television *'Matyr' - Cousin *'Meega' - Me/I/I'm *'Meega nala kweesta' - I want to destroy! *'Meega-o-itume' - Get away from me *'Meeko dagga ingata poju naga naga' - I can catch an experiment without you *'Miki miki - '''Gimmie *'Mockeecha''' - Mine *'Morcheeba' - Very nice *'Muhaari' - Pool *'Muquad' - Everything N *'Naga' - No/don't want to *'Naga bootifa' - Not cool *'Naga-takabah' - No way *'Najaaladi diwali' - Bomb *'Nala' - Either "want to" or "evil" *'Nukasha' - It's your fault O *'Ogata' - Ouch *'Ohufi' - Casual greeting *'Okie-taka' - Alright/okay/okey-dokey (acknowledgement) P *'Paathi bras' - Soap *'Parvaaci' - Roller skate *'Pasawa' - See ya *'Phaa thouy' - Cereal *'Phaa thoy gho' - Run *'Praajat' - Tub *'Prepshi' - Soda *'Preshi moothi' - Skateboard *'Pujara' - Boy Q *'Quala chifa pi nolo' - That is really a shame *'Quana chi doonga fava no pugy' - We're all wet, let's dry off R *'Rah'quadon' - Achieve *'Robaapaskit' - Learn S *'Saari' - Girl *'Safiya' - Bed *'Shaalthabye' - Experience *'Shiralli' - Watch *'Shirq' - Left *'Shol asahiah' - Abandoned *'Soka' - Sorry *'Salsa' - Follow me/this way *'Smish' - I understand/got it/understood *'Spubata' - I'll teach you/smells like/come back here T *'Taaksi' - Capsule *'Taalsa' - Sink *'Tai chi sheng' - Exercise *'Takka' - Thanks *'Tay' - Love *'Tebrica' - Pencil *'Tel ashal' - Nine *'Tele sharov' - Four *'Telenet' - Forty *'Telonet' - Ninety *'Tienet' - Ten *'Tiznet' - Three *'Toobaga' - Dummy *'Trang nang' - House *'Tsi'cong' - Bang *'Tookie bah wah bah - Let's get started/yahoo/cowabunga, etc. Y *'Yadelep' - Accuse *'Yu porma dissy' - A rude remark insulting the recipient's mother *'Yuuga' - You Z *'Zaghdad' - Android *'Zitnet' - Thirty *'Ziz-ziz' - Electricity/sparks Trivia *El Kiyotay refers to El Coyote, one of the producers' favorite restaurants. Category:Languages